Behind Closed Doors
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Scene filler between TOW Everyone Finds out and TOW the Girl Who Hits Joey... soppy warning!


Behind closed Doors.

Set just after The One Where Everyone Finds Out and leads into The One With the Girl Who Hits Joey.

Very sappy but remember it is set minutes after they said their first "I Love You's".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler and Monica were lying on her bed facing each other, just watching each other. Monica had one hand on Chandler's chest feeling the rhythm of his heart while Chandler studied every inch of her face, every line, and every freckle.

Minutes ago they had just confessed their love for each other.

Chandler had never felt like this before, he needed Monica like his lungs needed oxygen…

Monica's heartbeat had matched Chandler's, she felt so content, for the first time she felt complete…

Their eyes met – and in that moment they both knew, they balanced each other, Chandler loved every one of her obsessions and neurotics and she loved every joke and sarcastic remark.

Chandler pushed Monica onto her back and hovered over her, he lay down half on his side half on her, leg hooked over hers and gently ran his hand through her hair, his other arming propping up his head.

He leant his head down and kissed her very softly, savouring every second, every little bit of electricity. He moved his hand to her face and stroked it gently; he closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Moments later he opened his eyes and started to sing…

_(AN: Diana Ross – Endless Love)_

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Chandler paused and stared deep into her eyes, opening his heart to her. He smiled and continued

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Rachel exited her bedroom with a magazine, she went into the kitchen to get a drink; she was going to sit by the window and read Cosmo. After getting a glass of juice she turned around to walk towards the window when she hears someone singing, where was it coming from?

Chandler continued singing, holding her in his arms, gently caressing her while Rachel stood there in complete and utter shock. He tightened his embrace and Monica turned her head towards him, she wanted to feel his breath on her.

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes you will always be_

_My endless love_

Monica's door was ajar, obviously in their excitement Chandler and Monica had forgotten to close the bedroom door. And there they were, Chandler holding Monica so tightly, he literary engulfed her. Chandler had now put on arm under her neck, his fingers running over her collar bone, the other resting on her chest, his hand playing with her hair. He also had Monica's legs sandwiched in between his. They couldn't physically be any closer.

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives had just begun_

_Forever_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

He is singing to her! Rachel screamed in her head. It was like she couldn't move, she couldn't believe Chandler, his was so romantic and anyone can see how much they are in love. He didn't have a bad singing voice either.

_And love_

_I'll be a fool for you_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_You know I don't mind_

Before Rachel could snap out of her shock Joey came through the door eating a slice of pizza. He was about to say hi when he heard a familiar voice – a familiar voice who was singing…

_Because you_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know_

_I know I found in you_

_My endless love_

They looked deep into each other's souls – knowing that they would be together forever.

_Oh_

_And love_

_I'll be that fool for you_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_You know I don't mind_

_And yes_

_You'll be the only one_

_Because no one can't deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love_

_My endless love..._

Joey stood next to Rachel and nearly choked on his pizza when he saw Chandler and Monica…

That they noticed.

They both jumped up and ran out to the living room embarrassed and angry.

"What are you doing! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Chandler yelled shushing them out while trying to hide his beetroot red face.

Rachel and Joey grinned as they walked out.

Monica was stood by the window watching the love of her life put the chain on the lock and turn back around to her.

"No more interruptions." He said confidently as he walked over to her.

The stood facing each other for about 10 seconds before they couldn't fight it anymore – they jumped each other.

But they forgot to shut the drapes…


End file.
